


[Podfic]I'll Be Your Fire (The Dragon Dream Remix)

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Era, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-coronation, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of Samhain, Arthur and Merlin share a rare private moment together. A confession long-due is made with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]I'll Be Your Fire (The Dragon Dream Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll Be Your Fire (The Dragon Dream Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695252) by [claudine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine/pseuds/claudine). 



> The language in this fic is so beautiful and lyrical, it was quite different from anything I've podded to date and a real joy to read and create. Claudine did the glorious coverart. Music is from [Dark Night of the Soul](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MclLF473XtA) by Loreena McKennit

You can stream this work here:

 

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Ddragondream.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Ddragondream.m4b)


End file.
